


First impress - then confess

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Batman Akrham Knight Game, Confession, Fluffy, Gen, I didn't really proofread either, I should be sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Merry Christmas, No Beta, Probably ooc, Riddler being equally smug as he is insecure, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arkham knight riddler, just tons of fluff because I needed this, reader doesn't have a gender assigned to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: Did somebody ask for Arkham Knight Riddler fluffy confession time with a little bit of christmas mixed into it?No one?As always I am here to deliver on things that nobody wanted.It's really just that. I needed something sweet and soft for Riddler and to wanted to feel a bit festive as well, because I am lacking that as always. So here it is. Maybe you'll like it? Let me know.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/OC, Edward Nygma/Reader, Riddler/OC, Riddler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	First impress - then confess

**Author's Note:**

> Our favorite, with engine oil covered, Riddler tries something else for the christmas time. He never cared much for it, but maybe this is a way for him to connect it with something good for once in his life. Does it work?

Hunched over the keyboard the frantic movements of eyes over the numbers on the screen and hasty typing of the dirty fingers are the only movements coming from the man in green who is furiously coding at his most current project which just needs some finishing touches.

Only the sound of an vibrating object near his keyboard catches his attention. The screen of his mobile phone lights up and the Riddler quickly snatches it to read the message coming from you.

_"Will be there in a few - Mrs Bings insisted on having a chat before I could leave."_

Irritation at the audacity of this old neighbour of yours taking in your time flooding his system. She is an old lady that has seen better days, especially since she can't see an awful lot with that cataract of hers. She even came across Edward visiting you once and didn't bat an eyelash at the with question marks covered man in the hallway. She has done nothing to him, and even now he even feels relieve washing over him because she unknowingly helped him out.

Despite craving your company as soon as possible he also overestimated, no just _stressed_ himself by asking for you to visit now. He was not done yet and really needed to finish up before you would undoubtedly snake your arms around him and pull him out of the chair by grabbing at his arm, insisting that he takes a break. A habit of yours that he has grown quite fond of, despite his grumbling to leave him be.

Ed calculates how long he will have till you arrive, taking the empty streets around Christmas into consideration, and gets back to work. He only has to double check everything to ensure that there as no typos. And just as he has comfortably fallen back into his hunched over position, completely immersed into his screen, he hears a familiar pair of shoes stomping in front of his door. Obviously trying to shake of the snow to not drag everything in.

He tries not to panic as he looks everything over once more and hurries out of his chair to open the door for you. None of his henchmen can open it for you since he send them out to scout for more secluded areas to hide his trophies at, and even gave a few of them the evening off. The more grateful they are for such little things, the less likely they are to cause problems. Therefore, not expecting any major events happening to him this evening, he is left on his own. Of course Christmas time always causes plenty of crimes to happen, but this plays in his favour since all the buffoons out there are keeping the Bat busy and out of Edwards plans for the evening.

Before you can knock the door in front of you opens and the sight of an ever so charming yet smug Riddler greets you.

“Hey there!” You happily greet him as he eyes your hand which is still raised in the position to knock.

“Hello there as well. Are you going to come in or shall I close the door again so you can announce yourself?” He teases your stance as he starts taking a paper bag out of your arms and carries it to a table. “Hurry up, you are letting the cold air in.”

“Yeah, sure.” You close the door behind you as you hang up your jacket. “Were you waiting by the door for me?” As he sits back down you walk your way to his improvised kitchen in his workplace.

“Haha, very funny. No. But unlike others, I still know to not keep my company waiting. Your heavy stomping on the doormat was enough of an announcement.” His casual tone indicates that he didn't mean it as an insult.

“Wanted to make sure I don't drag in more dirt than necessary.”

“It's appreciated.” He quickly shoots you a smile as you prepare some hot water. “But I've already told you it's fine. I don't have an army of robots to not at least have a single one of them doing the chores.” He rereads his coding once again so adjust something he spotted when you arrived. “What are you boiling the water for anyways?”

"Oh! I recently bought some new tea flavours which I thought you might want to try out too? All that coffee isn't good for you.”

It is only now that you notice him typing away. You hurry up to put the teabags into a little handy machine which Eddie has come up with to pull the teabags out after the timer runs out so it doesn't sit in the water for too long and turns it bitter. It also keeps it warm. This has been deemed a needed invention for his kitchen since it has happened often enough for Edward to become busy and forget about it. And just as you set the timer you turn your attention back to him by taking full strides towards him.

“No, no, no! I only took my jacket off for a few minutes. I didn't come here so you can just get back to work.” You approach him from the right and see him closing a few tabs. Which is nothing new so you ignore it. “You and I are going for a walk. If I am not allowed to let the cold air in we are going to get you out there. It's what we agreed on isn't it?” You hand lands on his shoulders, trying to get his attention. Even though you already had it.

Edward tries bargain. “It is and I am glad you could make it here. Just give me a minute to give this one last look.” He turns his eyes to you and has to fight the urge to melt at your soft expression but remains hard. “It is finished and if I don't do the last overview now...” You chirp in “It will be more difficult to do it later. I get it. It takes a while to get back into it after a break.” You sigh and squint your eyes at him as you squeeze his shoulder. “5 minutes. Not more. A know that is enough time for you.” You step back and turn around to the wardrobe as Eddies chest swells with your trust in his ability to be done in time. “I will go get your coat and scarf in the meantime. You're lucky I'm such a good friend.” And just like that your light-hearted comment deflates him just a bit. Friend. Right. _“We will see about that.”_ Edward thinks while he finally finishes his project.

Just in time as you are now taking the goggles off of his head and pass him his round glasses.

“Thank you.” He puts them on and notices that you must have cleaned them. Any oil and dirt on the glasses are gone, much to his relieve. He collects himself as he feels your hands now grabbing his arm, just as he expected you to. “So Eddie, got anywhere you want to take a stroll to? It was your idea after all.” You pass him his scarf first.

Cooing at you calling him Eddie he puts the scarf on. “I was thinking off talking a walk towards the main street not far from here. They have put on some decorations in there which should be quite a sight at this hour, wouldn't you agree?” You hold the coat open for him to slip his arms into, a domestic feeling overcoming him as you help him into it.

“Oh yes, that sounds lovely. I've seen it being there during the day, but now it should be glowing in the dark! Sounds exciting!”

“Expected anything less of me?” Edward smirks at you. “Let me grab my things and we can be on our way.” He grabs a few items on his desk and turns back to you. You didn't step out yet and were instead waiting by the door. Overcome with determination he confidently steps to you and out the door, holding his hand out to you. “Shall we?” As he turns around to look at you he sees you stretching upwards but quickly coming back down to your feet and smile as if nothing has happened. You take his hands and shut the door behind you. Edward twirls you around and places the one hand on your back as the other clicks the control button to lock everything up. He shoves it back into his pocket and falls into step with you. You smirk tells him something is up as you are now holding his cane in your hand. Sometimes he thinks you are secretly meeting up with Miss Kyle.

“I thought you might want that.”

Edward puts a hand to his chin and makes a show of thinking about it dramatically. “Ohhh! Do I now. Hmmmm... how very kind of you.” You try to pass him the cane but he wiggles his finger at you playfully. “Ah-ah-ah!” A chuckle “How about you, my dear, give the old stick a try. I don't need it for now, but will gladly take it once you don't need it anymore.”

  
  


And so you two start walking towards the festive lights of Gotham.

A deep part of Edward is satisfied with watching you use his cane so naturally. Making your way through the snow with him.

You keep your conversation light-hearted as you make your way across the streets. Of course being this close to his main base caused in everybody within this territory knowing not to get in his way. The main shopping street is also a good distance away, so all the drama and thefts are focused somewhere else. All was taken into consideration for todays evening by Edward. He knows of the way the trees in the park are light up as well and how much you would have loved that. But a park at this hour is never a safe place in Gotham. Controlled by Ivy or not does not matter. At the very least they can still be seen from the destination he is leading you to.

“What were you working on when I arrived?” You curiously asked the question he already was waiting for. It was common for you to ask for his newest projects and achievements since he would usually tell you because he knew it tended to end up in a shower of compliments to him. He soaked those up like a sponge and bathed in every little praise and acknowledgement you gave him.

But for now, he can't give in just yet. The main street is only a couple of inches away. So he acts, for once, nonchalant.

“Oh, just a little piece of coding I needed for an upcoming event.”

“Uhhh, sounds important! And you finished it? I know I basically dragged you out of there but I hope I didn't interrupt you too much.” Ohhhh how the Riddler swoons at your compassion at the very thought of having disturbed him. But before he could reassure you, you beat him to it with a smile and a soft nudge. “But then again, you did ask me to come. So you must have known you needed that break.”

He can't help but laugh at your playfulness. Knowing you are feeling comfortable puts his nerves at ease. “Yes to both. Yes, I did finish in the short time frame I had left.” You smile back at him, knowing it was you who set up the time frame. You pat him on the back and whisper and “Well done” because you are aware of how each little praise is not wasted on this man. The small shudder confirms it, despite his efforts to suppress it. Nevertheless he continues. “And yes, I did need that break. I haven't taken the time to take a look at the festive arrangements throughout the city in quite a while.” You finally are about the walk around the corner. “And if I remember correctly, so haven't you.”

Your view is filled with lights all across the street. Snowflakes, presents, even the shape of candy canes or made up by plenty of LEDs lights in the streets. Real trees illuminated by differently coloured lights as the street shines brightly enough to let you question wherever it truly is night. It is still Gotham which means all the lights only help to let all the trash and graffitis on the walls really glow up. Yet, never has is looked as peaceful as it does in the thin layer of snow covering it now.

You gasp and keep walking at Edwards pace who seems to take in the sight. But not the sight of the city. The one of wonders on your face instead.

  
  


As you let out little sounds of amazement you suddenly come to a stop as Eddie has let his arm hook around yours, pulling you lightly back to stop and stand with him. Your attention from the decorations is quickly overcome with the signs of a nervous Ed. He keeps you close by him but doesn't look up. Not at the beautiful arrangements shining down on the two of you. Not at your worried eyes that try to catch his gaze. No, he keeps looking at his feet and sticks his left hand into his pocket.

You gently put your left hand on his right arm and touch his cheek with your cold fingers. The contact snaps him out of it and he stares right back into your bright eyes. A mix of emotions cross his face as he simply sighs and smiles at you. Softer than he ever has done before.

His left hand comes out of the pocket, tightly grasping something you can't see. He starts moving you two around to make you face the building right across the street as he comes up behind you, right arm around your waist he pulls you against his chest. He pulls his cane out of your graps and leans it against a street lamp.

He stays silent for a moment.

You enjoy the embrace and hug the arm that is holding you as you feel him looking over your shoulder at you with a dreamy look.

Your heart is beating and you can't stand the silence of the usually talkative man anymore.

“Eddie...” You begin without knowing how to continue. You don't need to.

“Do you know what this place is missing?” His head now turns to look at huge building in front of you. Every row in the skyscraper has the same amount of windows in it. Most likely offices. It never interested you before but now you look at it as if seeing it for the first time.

“Some of your trophies?” You reply out of instinct. You can feel his silent chuckle as he is still pressed of against you. Yet he shakes his head and nuzzles your hair.

“No.” He whisper. “A christmas tree.” He raises his hand and you spot a remote control in it. His thumb is over a button. He lifts said hand under your chin to keep it focused on the building.

“I know how much you love them.”

And with that he presses the button

And all lights go out in the street.

One second.

Two.

Three...

And then, the lights in the windows magically turn on. Only a few at the top but more so at the bottom. It takes you another three seconds to realize it but the lights in the building create the image of a christmas tree.

As you are illuminated by the bright image, the lights begin to turn on and off again after 1 minute. A new shape is made. Your eyes go wide as you feel Eddies grip tighten around you.

A heart. The lights have now taken the shape of a heart.

Surely enough they change the image once more and a bright, tall and very clear question mark shines down on you.

The lights flicker once more and change between both multiple times before finally illuminating the heart and turning the lights off inside of the heart to create the question mark within it. Both now visible at the same time.

You are keeping still, hugging his arms around you as if he didn't have a death grip and your form already.

In silence you stay this way for 2 more minutes until the lights in the streets start to turn back on and the offices turn dark.

You finally dare to turn around at Edward, who equally doesn't want to look you in the eyes as he can't keep them away from you. He looks at you softly, but the nervousness is apparent.

You don't soothe him verbally but instead let you actions speak louder as you slowly lean towards his lips.

You give him enough time to recognize your intentions and pull away but all he does is dig his hand into your hair.

Your lips meet and you forget where you are. You only feel each other as you breath as much emotions and affections into the kiss as you both can while still remaining gentle. Only a hint of desperation can be felt in the way you both refuse to let the other go with either your lips or your hands.

But because air is still not just an option, you break away from each other and take the cold air in. It helps in cooling you down as you still refuse to let go just yet.

You lift your head to look into his eyes. Ed does the same and the happiest expression you have ever seen him lights his face more up than any of the decorations could. You can't help but smile back at him as the relieve and excitement you feel radiates off of you. You kiss him back as he doesn't waste a second and returns it tenfold. He would say that this is the only confirmation he needed, but the little voice in his head needed verbal reassurement. It always did.

He breaks away breathlessly. “Does this mean that you...” For once, the ability to phrase a question leaves him momentarily. Afraid of an answer. But your joyful face leaves no room for uncertainty.

“Yes Eddie!” You nuzzle his neck and he melts right away into your touch. “I love you too.”

And with that, the Riddler tears up. The biggest christmas gift he could have received threw his insecurities in for a loop and he hugs you tight enough for not even a paper to fit in between you. He did not expect this. Not this much! He starts to tremble around you and you do your best to support his weight.

He wanted to confess to you. Made up his mind to no longer suffer in silence as his heart yearns for more than just a friendly touch. More than just a friendly meetup. He knew it would hurt unbearably if it failed, but the pain he endured being away from you and not being able to act on his desires drove him mad. He wasn't used to shutting up about his thoughts but since months he had to be careful to not say everything he thinks about when you are around. He once had almost a heart attack when he accidentally called you his “dear”, but when he noticed that you don't mind he used it more often as a way to let it his feelings out in small doses. But it wasn't enough.

And now, he has you! He wanted to ask you to be his partner. Be his resting place to calm his mind when another riddle got solved by the bat. Be his voice of concern about how he needs to take care of himself because he deserves to feel good. Be his. As long as you let him be yours.

He didn't mean to say that he loved you. Not yet. He wanted to avoid scaring you by coming off too strong, though one might argue that hacking an entire street to make a heart might be coming off strong. But he didn't want to reveal it yet. Hold back in case things turn bad.

But now you said it.

And by the gods he loves you. As he whispers it over and over again into your neck you hold him tight and say it back. Over and over again.

As many times as he needs to hear it.

In between kisses while you stand still in the snow.

While you hang you coats back up on the wardrobe.

After every dream you wake up from next to him in bed.

Because you love him.

\---

Because before you left his place for your walk with him, you hung up a mistletoe over his doorframe. Similar plans forming in your head.

Little did you know you won't need an excuse to kiss him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying but of course kudos and comments are very appreciated! Otherwise I'll just guess there is no demand for more.
> 
> But either way: I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Have a great time, wherever you celebrate christmas or not!


End file.
